


Pheromones for the Bitch #2: how I stole her daughter (IronShortie #2.2)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShories continued [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Extremely Underage, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(11)Sandy and I are now a couple (see IronShortie #2). As much as a grown man and preteen girl can be. It’s a secretive affair. Especially since I’ve created Sandy’s view of what being a couple means. In this relationship it means a lot of sex. So life is great!But there are always bumps on the road. There is a big stir in both of our lives when Sandy’s mother finds out what is going on.This is the story of complications and happy ending(s).
Series: IronShories continued [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127204
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Pheromones for the Bitch #2: how I stole her daughter (IronShortie #2.2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daydreaminyoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaminyoonie/gifts).



> This is second chapter for an IronShortie -series story. I want to keep the story tags right for each chapter so it is easy for readers to know what to expect. Unfortunately story tags cannot be edited per chapter. Therefore I'm posting additional chapters of IronShortie stories that continue as separate stories under "IronShories continued" -series. Apologies for inconvenience!
> 
> IronShortie stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering, #blowjob & #sex.

PROLOGUE

I’ve hit jackpot twice! 

First was when I scored Sandy. She was an average looking little girl with short hair but now that she is warming my bed, she looks way beyond average to me. Maybe it is the constant afterglow of sex or maybe it is that I like her. My initial idea was just to create a “girlfriend” to keep my sexual needs fulfilled. Young and eager with tight pussy, horny all the time. What I planned surely manifested in Sandy. On the way I discovered that I actually liked the kid. My girlfriend.

Little more than month has passed since I took her virginity. Life has been great since. Six days a week we fuck twice a day. Usually once when she arrives to my place and once in shower when she is about to leave. Sandy is like a teenage boy, always horny. I’ve reduced the amount of pheromones, but that hasn’t turned her any less willing or horny. She just is really into me and sex. Which is great.

I don’t need to focus on getting her to spread her legs for me -she does that without me even asking- anymore and I’ve put effort on getting to know her better. What I’ve learnt her life has not been that nice. 

Her mother seems to be a mean drunk on weekends. Sunday was their day together. Now more and more strange men visit their place over the weekend. Even Sundays. Sandy seems just to be on her way. On Sundays Sandy cannot even come to see me as her mother insists her to go out and play, while she spends time with different men. She wants Sandy to be available. Available when she decides that Sandy is no longer is on the way. When mommy has time to spend with her kiddo. Sunday used to the best day of the week for her. Lately hey have been getting worse and worse.

Sandy really doesn’t have any friends. That is strange as she is actually very pleasant company. A little on the shy end sure, but I wonder why she hasn’t found any friends at school. Probably as she doesn’t much care for company of kids of her own age. It seems that I’m her only friend. Which is kind of sad, but suites my purposes. I just need to see that I don’t screw her. You know. In the bad way.

When we started to talk about school stuff, I first realized how bright Sandy actually is. She showed me her last report card. In US -terms she would be straight A-student. She is good in math, languages and everything else that could be studied from books. She hasn’t been into sports. But that is changing now: she realized that endurance can be really pleasurable. To fulfil her potential, she needs to get into more favorable environment.

All things considered, I’ve hit a jackpot with her. 

Then there was the second stroke of luck. I won Eurojackpot. Not just any but the big one. 90 million Euros! Best part is that not like the huge publicity events of US type of lotteries, Eurojackpot is anonymous. I now have shit loads of clean money on my bank account. No-one in my life knows about it. I was not sure how I was going to play this, so I kept it that way. I didn’t buy fancy stuff or change much of anything. I was just planning. Only thing I knew for sure was, that Sandy would be part of my life. Everything else I was willing to dump.

At the moment I have no reason to make any moves. I have money in my pockets to live comfortably where I was. I have girl who wantes be with me and fulfil all my needs (and more). Things are looking peachy and there is no rush to finalize any plans. I’m considering staying here until Sandy is be sixteen and moving out somewhere where I could marry her. Possibly spending rest of our life just two of us somewhere. But that was still years in future. 

THE STORY

One Sunday morning it all fell apart. This was the day of Sandy and her mother, so I was not expecting her. When I went to my balcony, I saw her crying outside. It took all my self-control not to run out, hug and console her. But I couldn’t do that. It took my trash and went to take them out. Sandy spotted me and met in trash room. She immediately clung into me crying uncontrollably. I held her there for few minutes until she finally found some control.

“Can we go to your place, please!”

“Sure. Wait one minute and come after me.”

I knew something was seriously wrong. She wouldn’t come to me on Sunday or cry like that other vice. I didn’t need to wait long for the answers, as in less than minute I heard Sandy entering my apartment. Before I could do anything, Sandy rushed to me. She hugged me tight, still crying. I couldn’t even lock the door. I just held her there. When she started to calm down, I asked her.

“What happened?”

“He hit me.”, she said in low voice obviously still scared and shaken.

“What? Who?”, my adrenaline rush was immediate. I was ready to walk out of door and kill anyone who dared to hurt my girl.

“Please… Don’t. Just hold me.”, Sandy obviously saw that I had the urge to act. She took my hand and guide me to living room. “I’ll tell you.”

I sat to sofa and she crawled to my lap curling in small ball. Then she started to tell me.

“I didn’t want to tell you anything but during past months things have changed. Now mommy dropped both of her jobs. She doesn’t go to work anymore. She meets men at our place. They pay her to spend time with her.”

Holy shit! Her mother had stopped working and started sell herself. I didn’t say anything as I wanted to hear the whole story.

“She keeps saying that I’m useless and always on the way. She keeps sending me away when men come. She’s just happy that I’m not there. But during late evenings and nights she cannot send me away, so I just stay in my room. I hear them being with mommy. Fucking mommy…”

She started sobbing again. I stroke her hair to make her feel safe. Her home was not a good place for her to be. She seemed to gather will to tell the rest, so I just held her and waited.

“Mommy kept telling me that I was useless and just was sink for her hard-earned money. Today she said, that I needed to earn my upkeep. One of her ‘friends’ wanted to see me naked. When I didn’t want to take my clothes off, he hit me.”, she turned left side of her face to me. I could see her cheek swollen. I had totally missed it since she had been careful not to show it to me before. “I run out. Please, don’t be mad!”

“Sandy you did right to run out. You’re safe here with me.”

She cuddled tightly to me and I held her tight. After an eternity she spoke again.

“You still love me?”, she asked in voice that showed that all her self-value was gone. I lifted her head to meet my gaze.

“Sandy, baby, I will always love you. No matter what.”

She hugged me tight.

“Could you make me feel special and loved? Could we make origamis together?”

“Sure thing, honey. If that makes you feel better.”

“I’m sure, it will.”, Sandy replied. I took her into my arms and carried her into my bedroom.

There I slowly and gently undressed her kissing her all over. Then I laid her on my bed.

“How do you want to do it?”, I asked since she was not in good place and I wanted to do this according to her needs.

#sex 

“Just do me and kiss me at the same time.”, Sandy told me spreading her legs as an invitation to enter her hairless 11-year-old pussy.

I climbed on top of her. She looked me with puppy dog eyes as I reached between us and guided my dick into her slit. The route was familiar as we had been fucking a lot during past month. Still, we both moaned as I sank into her hot and wet preteen pussy. I covered her mouth with mine as I pushed deep into her. Our tongues me and I started to fuck her slowly and lovingly.

“What the fuck are you doing to my daughter?”, icy sharp feminine voice from the door was like strike of a whip. I turned to see Sandy’s mom at the door staring at us.

“Sandy was not outside and the door was open…”, she explained in as much shock and astonishment as we were. Then she remembered her strong position and continued with angry voice “But what the fuck are you doing to my daughter, you fucking pervert?”

Something in my head snapped. I jumped out of the bed naked. Sandy’s juices were glittering on my as I walked towards her mother, who started to back further away.

“Stay there Sandy, I’ll be right back.”, I said walking out of the room towards the mother still backing away. I closed the door behind me. Then I took the final three steps and pushed her to the wall. Madness glowing in my eyes I leaned close to her and hissed in silent voice. “I was making love to her. Here is one person who actually cares about her. And it is not you. You fucking whore! You let your John hit her after you had taken his money for him to see Sandy naked. Or do who-knows-what.”

“But she is usele…”, her response was cut short as I slapped her hard across face with my open hand.

“You will never talk about Sandy like that.”, I took hold of her throat and squeezed. 

“Actually, you never talk about her at all. Now… What is the cost of one hour of your time?”

Sandy’s mom looked puzzled. I let go of her throat.

“How much one hour with you going to cost me?”, I asked again.

“Hundred.”, she said in shaky voice rubbing her now red cheek.

“Your place, now!”, I ordered. I grabbed only my pants which I knew had my keys and wallet. I followed her. Once her apartment door closed, I pushed her to wall again. I hadn’t plan for this fast of escalation. I needed to make the plan now. On the fly.

“Look, bitch, no-one will ever hurt Sandy. Not physically or mentally. Not you or anyone of your Johns. Regardless if you are her mother.”, I stuffed two fifties between her big firm breasts. In other circumstances I could have been excited about them but now I was just mad. “I’m buying one hour of your time. Give me your phone.”

I was still looking mad as hell. She was scared and handed me the phone with shaking hands. I opened it and put-on timer for 60 minutes. Then I laid the phone on the floor.

“Until that timer sounds your time is mine. So, this is what I want you to do. First you pack all Sandy’s school stuff. Take plastic bags and pack ALL her own things. Forget the shitty clothes you have for her. You have 10 minutes to bring everything to me. I’ll go check afterwards and if I find any of her stuff anywhere, you’re going to regret you were ever born. GO!”

I’ve never seen grown woman move that fast. Sandy’s school back bag arrived obviously fully stuffed and soon three full plastic bags emerged to my feet. 

“Is that all?”, I asked.

She just nodded. 

“Good. Do I need to go check?”

She shook her head vigorously.

”If there is even ONE item that Sandy wants missing, I’ll be back. Now how much is she worth to you?”

“What?”, she was puzzled.

“You were going to pimp her with your Johns.”, I said slowly. “You’re not going to do that. So how much is Sandy worth to you?”, I repeated my question.

“Hundred grands.”, she said without blinking. I could have easily paid her what she asked, Sandy surely was worth of that and way more. But that would have opened road to more problems. She would have figured out that I’m wealthy. That was dangerous. I just laughed.

“Seriously. Let’s think about this. First of all -as you know now- she’s not a virgin. So you cannot sell her cherry. Secondly, how good orange looks on you?”

“What?”, she was totally lost and confused. Good! I needed to get her off balance. Then I had more time to get away with Sandy.

“Orange, that is what you will be wearing for years. Because if you start pimping her, you will end up in prison. Either someone in school will find out or one of your Johns gets caught on something. He will sell you out like a cheap whore you are. Faster that you can spell ‘convict’. And when you are in, pretty little thing like you will have many friends. You will continue your whoring inside. And there will be big ugly lesbian. She will be your daddy. Taking you for free as she pleases and pimping you for money rest of the time.”, I paused to let the reality sink in. 

“So if you plan to make money on Sandy, you can forget that plan. As you have told Sandy several times, she useless and just a cost. I’m going to take her off your hands and give her a good life. Not that you seem to much care how Sandy’s life is.”, I looked at her fine cloathes and compared them mentally to the shitty ones she got Sandy. That just raised my contempt for her.

“Anyway. You get rid of her and I get to have her. Everyone wins. I’ll pay you thousand. Forth of ten hours of your time.”

“I want at least ten grands for her.”, the bitch said. She was obviously not feeling so strong negotiating position anymore.

“Just to get rid of you from Sandy’s life, I’m going to pay you my savings for her.”, I looked thoughtful for few seconds. “That is roughly eight and half. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes.”, the bitch said without hesitation. I don’t know her game, but no mother should sell her kid. Or pimp her for money.

“Good. Does she have a passport?”

“Yes.”

“Bring that and all her papers. I’ll send you some papers to sign later. Once those are signed by you, you’ll get the money. Now move, slut!”

Hastily she went to look for any documents she had on Sandy. That seemed to take ages but eventually she returned with stack of documents with Sandy’s passport on top.

“Good.”, I said after checking through the pile. Timer on her phone showed the last 15 minutes running. 

“One last thing. Do you know the reason why we ended up here?”, I asked her with pure malice in my voice.

“No…”, she said backing away.

“When you were still fucking men just for fun, you just didn’t want to give me some. But now we can fix this.”, I grabbed her by her beautiful hair, dragged her bedroom and threw her on bed. “I still got 15 minutes left. Now spread them for me, whore!”

She didn’t know what to do but seeing how mad I was she did as told. I picked a rubber from the bowl on the nightstand and ripped her sating panties. Then without any enjoyment or pleasure I banged her dry pussy hard until the timer rang. I stood up and tossed the empty rubber on her face.

“If I ever hear from you or see you going after Sandy, these guys…”, I showed her picture of my body builder friends enjoying beer with me. “… will fuck you up so bad, that you wish just to pass out fast. And when you get out of hospital, they will do it again. That will continue until you die in hospital. Got it?”

She nodded. I took the bags and left. At my place Sandy was still were I left her. Now curled into small ball and whimpering.

“Sandy, honey. I’m back. It’s all OK.”

She immediately jumped up to hug me still crying.

“But we need to leave. Just in case. I’ll explain on the way. Now put clothes on and help me pack all your stuff.”

We packed everything that could tell that Sandy had ever been here. I had no idea what her mother would do. I was going to get Sandy far away while she was still in shock and couldn’t rally Johns to help her. Sandy’s stuff -what I had bought for her combined to everything from her home- ended up filling only three medium sized bags. I quickly carried them to my car and returned. 

“Hop in.”, I instructed Sandy pointing to a large suitcase.

“What? Why?”, she asked with puzzled face.

“No-one can see us leave together.”

She looked me in the eyes and without a word climbed in. I carried the precious load carefully to my car and we were off. 

As soon as we were out of sight, I parked into bus stop and let her out. She hopped into front seat.

“I’m taking you away Sandy. Some place safe.”

“You will?”, she asked with moist eyes.

“Yes. Now we just need to figure out first steps. We cannot go back to my place as your mother might do something funny. I need to drop you off somewhere safe and then go back. I need to move out …”, I was thinking out loud.

“But I don’t want to be alone.”, Sandy protested.

“It’s going to be just for a short while. Then we will go to some place where we can be together. Now let’s find a place to stay for few days.”

We started browsing AirBnB together. We agreed on flat on the other side of town. Sandy felt safer in apartment building than in cabin in middle of nowhere. Once we got there and the door was locked, Sandy hugged me tight.

“I was so scared.”, she confessed. “Is it all going to be OK?”

“It will be fine. But you cannot live with your mum anymore. Not ever. From now on you will live with me.”

“Really?”, her still moist eyes lighted up as I nodded. “Then it is time to celebrate!”

With that her dress was flying. It landed on the hallway floor. Her panties followed not more than second later. My girl was fast to undress! Not that I’m complaining.

“Are you coming?”, she asked as her tiny ass disappeared into bedroom.

“Inside you in few minutes…”, I answered as I shed all clothes but boxers. My clothing went into same pile with hers and went after her. Sandy had bedcover on the floor and was laying on the satin sheets.

#sex

I marveled the hot and willing preteen on the bed. First bed we would share for a whole night. 

“What are you looking at? I need you to fuck me silly!”

“I’m just enjoying how hot you look. But hey, I sure can fuck you if that is what you want.”, I dropped my underwear, revealing my dick in fully erected glory. “Would you like to have some of this?”

“Yes. Quick. I need to feel you close to me so bad!”

“Inside you, close. Inside that tight pussy of yours?”

“Yeah. I want you to stick it in my tight and wet preteen pussy.”

“Tight and wet. No foreplay?”

“Not now. I just want us to go joined origami and then cuddle in this bed forever.”

“Origami part can do. Forever part might be not doable…”

“How about you would stop taking and fill my pussy already?”

“But young lady! How come you speak that way. And you are waaay too young to have sex!”, I put all my effort to get the condemning tone right.

“Look mister! I’m eleven. I’m having more sex in a week that average married couples do in year. And you…”, she pointed at me. 

“…need to get here and put that…”, she pointed to my now steel-hard dick. 

“… into here…”, she pushed her finger into her pussy that made a wet sound.

“… right now! Right FUCKING now!”

“Maybe young lady would face away. I’m little embarrassed to enter that beautiful hairless love-hole of yours with my big manhood…”

Sandy was in all fours with her tiny butt in the air faster that I could say ‘doggie’. Doggie style was our combined favorite. It was on top of my list and second on Sandy’s. Her favorite was one in which I sat on couch and she would straddle me. We would grinding and kissing while my hands would roam on her butt. 

Now it was time to fuck her doggy style. I guided myself to her dripping wet entrance, placed my hands around her waist and pushed slowly.

“Oooh. Just like that. Push it deep.”

“I surely will. I’m going to push myself really deep into your tight welcoming pussy.”, I pulled from her hips and pushed as her initial tightness was fighting entry. 

“You feel so big. It stretches sooo good. So good. You are so BIG!”

“Take it.”, I was all in. “Just like that. See. Feel it sliding all in. Now I can feel your tight butt against me.”

I started to fuck her slowly.

“Ohh. That feels so good. I can feel it moving soo deep in me. Do me hard and fast.”

“You like to be fucked rough. Do you?”, I increased the speed just a bit.

“Yeah. Yeah. Ram me. Ram my little pussy hard. And fast. Fuck me fast!”

“Oh. I’m gonna ram you. I’m gonna ram you so good, that you’re going to feel it in your tummy, little girl. I’m going to ram that preteen pussy so hard. So fucking hard that you have hard time sitting in school tomorrow.”

I was still picking up speed but going intentionally way too slow for her taste. I knew that when Sandy was in the right mood, she’d want to be fucked hard and fast from behind. When she was properly pounded, she would come within half a minute. 

“Fuck my pussy faster. Faster!”, she commanded but I didn’t comply not yet. I just kept fucking her in leisurely pace. “Fuck my tight little hairless 11-year-old preteen pussy hard, pleeease…”

She had said the magic words and was going to get what she wanted. Without a word or notice I went to full jack-hammer mode. I fucked her as fast and hard as humanly possible. Even rabbits would envy that actually.

“YEAH…”, she screamed as bed was making rocking sound against the wall. “Fuck me like that. I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum. I’m going to…”

It was like she would have passed out. Her hands gave in and her chest went down on the bed. If I was not holding her from her waist, she would have fallen all flat. Now her ass pushed further up and I kept bounding. She was shaking in almost violent orgasm. All the stress and worries she had during the day were lifting that orgasm to heights I’d never seen her go. Or felt. Her body whole was shaking. She was screaming to the pillow. I couldn’t make out the words but she surely was screaming her lungs out. Boy, was I was happy that she was screaming to pillow. I would really have hated the neighbors hear obviously too young girl scream how she loved being fucked hard or whatever Sandy was screaming.

“That’s it my girl. My little girl is cumming good.”, I said fighting my own orgasm. Sandy would be tight really soon. I mean really really tight. When her pussy reaches the peak and goes wild. I needed to fuck through that. I needed to hold my load and give her the last bit of teasing I could. I would fuck her through her orgasm and come into her when her pussy was in the most sensitive post orgasm state. 

“Fuck you are tight. You really must be cumming good. Take it. Keep on cumming on my dick.”, I encouraged. On second thought. I was hoping her to stop, so I could have my fun. But she just kept climaxing. And I couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“You’re so fucking tight I can barely move in you, little girl.”, I groaned as I felt my load starting the non-stoppable way from my balls to her pussy. “Fuck Sandy. I’m gonna ram this load so deep into your preteen pussy that you will taste it in your mouth!”

Sandy was screaming her reply to the pillow as I collapsed on top of her using all my weight to push my throbbing member as deep into her 11-year-old pussy. 

“Here comes.”, I groaned as I kept shooting into her climaxing preteen pussy.

Later we were lying in bed, Sandy cuddling deeply next to me. 

“Honey, tomorrow you need to go to school. Then we will go travel. I’m not sure yet where but I’ll find out while you are in school. I will deal with some details with your mom. Tomorrow after school, you can drop principal a paper saying that you will be home schooled to your school. Then we can get on the way.”

“No more school?”, Sandy perked up.

“No more going to school. But ‘yes’ for learning. You’re smart and like to read. We get you the books and you study wherever we are. You’ll get educated and will get a degree.”

We got up only because we needed to get on with preparations. First thing was to go together to Sandy’s school. From there we put together a route that would let us know if someone was following her. It was not beyond her mother to try to find out where we had gone. Sandy was observant and got everything right on first trial run. We got some food and I took her to our temporary place. She was not super happy to be left alone but understood that she couldn’t come to all of my errands. 

For me next was to print pile of papers for her mom to sign. I printed home schooling notification, travel permit and bunch of other stuff. I went to small private courier firm that would take the papers to her door, have the signed and deliver them to me next door after she has closed her door. I timed the “delivery” so that I could observe from my doors peephole how Sandy’s mother was taking it. Later I was observing as she just calmly opened the envelope, signed all the papers, sealed them in new envelope and returned to the delivery guy smiling. As her door closed, the delivery guy walked gross the hall to my door. I checked the papers and gave the delivery guy huge tip. I also gave him the shortest delivery ever as I wanted to him to deliver the money package to the bitch next door. That package didn’t go to any books. I observed her taking the package and disappearing back in. Hopefully the chapter of her taking part in Sandy’s life was now closed for good.

Next was to empty and clean my place. I ordered moving company to pack and store all my stuff. Paying hefty sum and the packing guys would be here immediately and pick-up would be early next morning. I marked my bed, sofa and all the furniture that might have Sandy’s and my juices together to be donated to charity. Rest of my stuff would go to a storage I just rented. Then I ordered industrial level cleaning for my place to be happening as soon as moving guys were out. By noon tomorrow my place would be clean and empty. I drove to a car dealer and sold my old grapy car really cheap. Now all the leads that Sally’s mother could follow were gone. 

#sex

Next morning I woke up to the most wonderful thing. I felt my dick sinking into warm wet tightness. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sandy lowering herself onto me.

“Hey. I’ve been wanting to do this all night. You were sleeping heavily and I kept waking up. I didn’t want to wake you, but you were hard every time I was awake …”, Sandy greeted me while I sank all the way into her eager young pussy.

“Hey yourself! You should have woken me up. I don’t mind fucking you if you cannot get sleep. I was probably dreaming of fucking you…”, I replied as she leaned to kiss me. After quick kiss she straightened back up and started to ride me. During the last month we’d had sex over 50 times and Sandy started to be quite good in bed. 

“You like watching my hairless pussy, don’t you?”, she asked milking it slowly up and down the full length of my shaft.

“I do, Sandy. It looks so hot when those tight lips go around my shaft. How the stretch to take it. Your pussy is so beautiful. I love it when you fuck me with it like this.”

“What else do you like about me?”, she asked.

“These.”, I pinched her nipples lightly which made her yep. “I love your chest is totally flat. That you have no tit. When the start to grow, we can watch them grow together. And play with them all the way. But for now, your flat chest is just perfect.”

Sandy picked up the pace.

“Honey that feels so nice. Pump your pussy up and down. Just like that. Deep. Take it deep. I love when your pussy lips hug the base of my dick. Fuck that feels good.”

It was obviously feeling pretty good for her too as she was now breathing harder.

“Yeah. This feels so good. Best way to wake up. We well do this every morning! First thing when we wake up and last thing before we go to sleep. It was so nice to sleep with you.”

I laughed as Sandy said that. As reward got a fistful of 11-year-old girl fury to my bicep.

“You know what I mean!”, she explained. I was still laughing, and she hit me on the other bicep. She had also stoped riding.

“Auts. OK. OK. Stop abusing me. And start to ride me again!”

“You deserved that. Both the fist and…”, Sandy was cut mid-sentence as she suddenly flew through the air and landed on her stomach on the bed. She didn’t know what hit her. I on the other had already planned this. Her 11-year-old body was so light, that I could with no effort at all lift her. With one swift motion I had picked her up from riding position, rolled her around and threw her face first to the pile of soft pillows she had moved to her side of the bed. There she was laying with her tiny buttocks pointing invitingly upwards. I wasn’t going to give her any time to recover but jumped on top of her and guided myself in.

“Auts.”, she cried mostly in surprise as I pushed in all the way.

“Now YOU deserved that, you little cock-tease!”

“I’m not. I’m your girlfriend. I’m allowed to tease you. And your cock. With my tight little pussy.”, she replied turning her head. “And is it so bad to be inside of my little girl pussy?”

I loved when she talked dirty. I introduced it to her week ago and she was enjoying it too. I started to fuck her as she was laying under me.

“I’m not sure. Let me test. In. Or out”, I pushed really deep and then pulled out fully. With the continuation of banging her so that bed was creaking. “You’re right. Inside your tight, hot and wet hairless 11-year-old preteen pussy feels amazing.”

“It’s pretty good for me too. Your big dick doesn’t feel too bad inside. Ohh…”, she moaned as fucking was getting really intensive.

Now it was my turn to stop and pull out.

“No. Why did you do that?”, she complained pinned under me.

“Pretty good. Are you sure it is ONLY pretty good?”, I asked and bit her earlobe lightly.

“Fine. It’s fucking amazing. OK! Now, pleeeese, fuck me. I want to cum so bad…”

“So it is like that, it is? Little miss I-cannot-be-fucked-by-grown-man-for-five-for-year wants her preteen pussy full of man meat. And next she’s gonna ask me to stuff that pussy like a turkey.”, I teased still not putting it back into her.

“Come on. I need it…”, she pleaded.

“Is my little 11-year-old girlfriend on heat?”

“Fine. I am. Every day all day. And don’t try to deny that you love it.”

“I surely do! I cannot leave pretty young girl like you in the heat. So…”, I lifted her to all fours. “I’m gonna stuff you doggy style.”

“Ahhh…”, was the only reply I got from Sandy I entered her from behind. 

“Fuck yeah. And honey, you asked earlier what else I liked about you. I like these…”

“YAIKS!”, she screamed so loud that I was worried that neighbors heard. I had smacked both of her tiny ass cheeks with open palms. They were how bright red.

“Oh. Look at those beautiful small cheeks. All red and hurting. But your ass is so small and firm I could fuck you like this all day. I love to see when my thick meat disappears into your tight pussy between those tiny cheeks. Shall we make them even more red?”

“Noo.”, Sandy protested fast. And continued. “Your. Fucking. Feels. Fucking. Amazing. So. Deep.”

“Yeah it does. Fuck your ass is firm. It doesn’t wobble at all when I fuck you or when I slapt it.” , I was thrusting hard into her.

“No more slapping!”, she pleaded quickly. “I need to sit on that ass in school today.”

“Shit. School. What time is it?”, I stopped fucking and quickly looked at my phone. “School is starting in one hour. We better hurry.” 

“You got two minutes to cum. No more!”, I set a timer and threw the phone in front of her. Then I started fuck her with a real purpose.

“Yeah just like that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck my pussy hard.”

“What kind of pussy?”, I asked going deep and hard with every thrust.

“Hot. Preteen. Hairless. 11. Year. Old. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It’s. So. Big. And. Deep.”, Sandy was able to speak only one word at a time. It also turned me on and I started to fuck her fast.

“God. I love this. I love how tight you are. I love watching it. I love how your pussy tastes. Too bad we don’t have time for that now. I’d like to eat you all evening when you come from school. You would be begging me to stop.”

“I. Will. Never. Beg. You. To. Stop. Eating. My. Litlle. Pussy.”, her breath was started to get really heavy. 

“Challenge accepted.”, I moaned starting to get winded also. I couldn’t see the phone so I just fucked Sandy’s preteen pussy as hard as I could.

“I’m there. I’m there. I’m almost. There. Fuuuck. Now really. Haaard!”, Sandy moaned as she came. Her hands gave in and she collapsed face first on bed. I went with her but continued to fuck her. Now I tried to fuck her through the mattress. Her pussy was tightening, and I knew I couldn’t keep on much longer.

“Your pussy.”, I panted. “Is so fucking. Tight when. When you come. I cannot take. Any more. It is so. Tight it almost. Hurts. Almost. You feel fucking. Amazing when you come.”, I grunted out the last sentence with all air I had in my lungs. Then I just collapsed on top of her shooting my load into to her tight pussy. I could feel her trembling below me.

I was still catching my breath as suddenly the timer sounded. 

“Shit.”, I said still winded from the furious fuck. “We need to get into shower.”

“No. No.”, Sandy replied obviously also catching her breath. “I need to get into shower. YOU need to make me breakfast. If we go to shower together, I will be hour late from school…”

I rolled over and watched her getting up. Sperm was running down her leg as she walked through the hall to shower. I watched her tiny ass wiggle. When the show was over, I got up to make breakfast.

When Sandy arrived from shower drying her short hair, I was cooking naked. The sight of her naked little girl body made my dick stir. She didn’t do as women do wrapping one towel around and using another one to dry hair. No, she was fully nude. I was really tempted to forget breakfast and just take her on kitchen counter, but I had more disciple than that. In two days we would be somewhere safe together. We would have all the time in the world to enjoy each other. Sandy noticed me looking and my hardening dick. 

#blowjob

“Let me help you with that while you finish my breakfast!”, she told me and went on her knees next to the stove. I felt her lips tightening first around the head and then sliding all the way down to base of my dick. She had slid me all the way deep into her throat.

“Fuck that feels so good.”, I said and looked down. “You know, most women never learn how to deep-throat. You fucking perfected it in a week.”

Sally looked me in the eyes while keeping me fully engulfed all this time. Without blinking she slowly slid my dick out of her tiny mouth. She wanted to show me that she was in total control.

“I had good motivation to learn!”, she said and put me back to her mouth. I needed to really focus not to burn her breakfast.

“You surely did.”, I moaned as she put her tiny hands on my buttocks and started to suck me fast and deep. Her tongue was playing with my shaft as it slid effortlessly time and again deep into her tiny throat. This was too much. I pushed the pan off heat and turned properly sideways. Placing my hands behind her head, I started to fuck her face.

“Yeah Sandy. You are fucking great little cocksucker. Probably the best. I like this almost as much as fucking your pussy. Any girl can have her pussy fucked. Almost no girl can have their face fucked like this.”, I was fucking her face really hard. My balls were slapping on her chin and I was entering her throat again and again.

“Look at you. Taking it. Fuck that is hot!”, Sandy had put her hands behind her back and was letting me totally use her mouth and throat as I wanted. No gagging. No teeth. She was just looking me into my eyes, her tongue still working on my fast-moving shaft. I release my grip on her head still face fucking her hard.

“Fuck I cannot take this any longer. Hey, you little 11-year-old cock sucker: do you want it on your face or deep in your throat? Make up your mind, because I’m coming fucking NOW!”

Sandy’s hands grasped on my buttocks and pulled me as deep into her throat as she could. 

“Fuck!”, I groaned as I shot my load. I could feel her throat moving as it was working swallowing all. Since I had already shot one load into her pussy this morning, this was not a huge load. Once I stopped coming, she slowly withdrew my cock from her mouth. She was sucking hard all the time and using her lips to make sure that I was clean.

“I need to go to school.”, she said wiping the small amount of drool that had leaked when my dick finally exited her mouth. “I have no time to clean the mess from my face. Or even worse, wash my hair again…”

I laughed as she sat down.

“Thanks for protein milkshake. But I’m still hungry and want my breakfast.”

I laughed again and served the naked little hottie. Oh, how I wanted to grab her and fuck her on that table. How was this possible? I’d already gotten wake-up-fuck and a killer blowjob this morning. Was SHE using some pheromones on me? 

EPILOGUE

Eventually Sandy mad it to school in time. During the day I kept thinking how she was dealing on her last long school day. Was her pussy itching in anticipation of all the activities to take place in the evening. If it was, she would be disappointed. There wouldn’t be full evening of us just enjoying each other today. 

Not yet, because I wanted to leave the country as soon as possible. I wanted to get away from her mom for good. And I wanted to get to a place where us being a couple (read: us fucking) was not illegal. I had been thinking about that when I got the lottery winnings. But my plan had been for us to stay in place until she was old enough to marry somewhere. Then get married and leave her previous life behind. 

But now her mother had escalated things much earlier that I wanted or ever expected. We needed to move now and anywhere we went, there was always the risk of getting caught. I looked at her passport. Sandy would be 11-years-old for few more months. That made the decision. Within minutes I had first class tickets to Lagos for this evening. We were going to get away, before her whore mother could organize anything. And travelling in style. 

Honestly speaking I’d prefer not to take her to Africa. But Nigeria is the only country in the world where age of consent is 11. When she would turn 12, we would have more options. Every year she aged, provided us more options. We would travel the world as her age permitted. When she would be old enough, we would marry somewhere. Or come back home to do it. But we needed to leave now and not having sex for next few months definitely was not an option for us. Hell, not having sex for a day was going to be torture. But neither was jail an option. So Nigeria it is. Now we just needed to see how good place Lagos was if you had money.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written fast due to inspiration given by readers of the first part. I did my best to include the elements that were asked for and I hope this is fun to read. For me this was fun to write!
> 
> I actually never planned chapters beyond first to this story but now I’m sure Sandy’s journey will continue. Share your thoughts what could take place in Lagos. 
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:  
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
